For real numbers $a,$ $b,$ and $c,$ the matrix
\[\begin{pmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{pmatrix}\]is not invertible.  List all possible values of
\[\frac{a}{b + c} + \frac{b}{a + c} + \frac{c}{a + b}.\]
Solution: Since the matrix is not invertible, its determinant is 0, i.e.
\[\begin{vmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{vmatrix} = 0.\]The determinant expands as
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} a & b & c \\ b & c & a \\ c & a & b \end{vmatrix} &= a \begin{vmatrix} c & a \\ a & b \end{vmatrix} - b \begin{vmatrix} b & a \\ c & b \end{vmatrix} + c \begin{vmatrix} b & c \\ c & a \end{vmatrix} \\
&= a(bc - a^2) - b(b^2 - ac) + c(ab - c^2) \\
&= 3abc - a^3 - b^3 - c^3.
\end{align*}This factors as
\[3abc - a^3 - b^3 - c^3 = -(a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc),\]so either $a + b + c = 0$ or $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc = 0.$

If $a + b + c = 0,$ then
\[\frac{a}{b + c} + \frac{b}{a + c} + \frac{c}{a + b} = \frac{a}{-a} + \frac{b}{-b} + \frac{c}{-c} = -3.\]Now, suppose $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc = 0.$  Then
\begin{align*}
(a - b)^2 + (a - c)^2 + (b - c)^2 &= (a^2 - 2ab + b^2) + (a^2 - 2ac + c^2) + (b^2 - 2bc + c^2) \\
&= 2(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc) \\
&= 0.
\end{align*}This forces $a = b = c,$ so
\[\frac{a}{b + c} + \frac{b}{a + c} + \frac{c}{a + b} = \frac{3}{2}.\]Thus, the possible values of
\[\frac{a}{b + c} + \frac{b}{a + c} + \frac{c}{a + b}\]are $\boxed{\frac{3}{2}}$ and $\boxed{-3}.$